


Family Pictures

by Cozy_coffee



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Brothers, Community: comment_fic, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dreams and Nightmares, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family Fluff, Friendship/Love, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2019-03-13 02:10:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13560474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cozy_coffee/pseuds/Cozy_coffee
Summary: A fill for the comment_fic prompt; Any, any, Circus of Power





	Family Pictures

**Author's Note:**

  * For [vanillafluffy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanillafluffy/gifts).



Sammy is five and adorably cute, baby-faced and sweet, and all the little girls at school want to kiss him. Dean thinks it funny how the little ladies in red dresses and curly pigtails chase his skinny, scrawny brother around the playground, trying to sneak a kiss when the teacher is not looking. 

Sammy doesn’t think it is funny, no siree! His dimpled cheeks flush rosy red with embarrassment as he quickly tries to wipe away the cooties from his cheek. Little Miss Sally undoes Sammy’s hard work of removing the kiss by puckering up and pecking his cheek again. 

Sammy squeals, “Cooties! She gave me cooties!” and runs away as the girl chase after him. Dean stands by, giggling. It seems his baby brother is already a heartbreaker. 

Sammy doesn’t like girls -- he likes Dean. Dean cuddles with him when Daddy is off on a dangerous hunt, drawing him closer with a hand on his nape until he lays his head on his brother’s chest while they snuggle under the soft, comfy blankets. The nightmares and monsters cannot get Sammy when he is wrapped in his big brother’s arms ‘cause Dean is brave and will protect him. 

Late that night, back at home in the motel, a storm was ragging outside, sounding like a battle field. Wind whisking briskly, lighting flashing brightly, and thunder cracking with a wailing howl. Dark shadows are snarling on the walls of his bedroom, hissing devilishly. Of course Sammy would be afraid of the dark, no matter how brave he tries to be. 

He fears terrifying snarling creatures with ruby red eyes, razor sharp fangs and claws that lurk in the darkness, monsters ready to creep up behind him and snatch him away from his family, and carry him off to their homes where they’d throw him into a stew and cook him for dinner. 

Peering out from under a blanket, scared of the brightly flashing lightning and ear-splitting thunder, the little boy squints through the darkness. Thunder cracks, shaking the entire house as the wind shrills loudly. 

Shivering in fear, Sam yanks the blankets up over his head, whimpering as the terror tingles down his spine. The rustling wakes his big brother who automatically wraps his arms around him and pulls him close, hugging him tightly. “Sammy, what’s wrong, buddy?” 

A booming crash of thunder shakes the room, and Sam’s arms dart around Dean’s waist to hug him fiercely. He hides his face in his brother's chest as he whispers, “Don’t like the storm, Dee. The monsters are going to get me.” 

Dean hugs Sam tightly, rubbing soft circles into his back and rocking him soothingly. “Sammy, there are no monsters. I promise, kiddo.” 

Sam looks up at his brother, his big brown puppy dog eyes wide with fear and uncertainly. “Are you sure?” 

Dean smiles warmly. “Positive. You are safe, and as long as I’m around, nothing bad is going to get you.” He kisses his little brother’s forehead, and like magic, Sammy is all smiles and snuggly cuddles, fear forgotten. 

Sam nestles into Dean's chest, nearly purring like a baby kitten when Dean threads his fingers through his hair. Soon, Sam is sound asleep and dreaming peacefully.

Dean grins fondly and brushes Sam’s shaggy bangs out of his eyes before he kisses his cheek and wishes him sweet dreams. Cuddled in a cozy bed and safe and sound, the two little Winchesters dream sweet dreams in a home built with love and joy and family.

♥ END ♥

**Author's Note:**

> [Written for this prompt!](https://comment-fic.livejournal.com/783724.html?thread=101503852#t101503852)


End file.
